wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 8, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The December 8, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 8, 2014 at Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina. This event featured the 2014 Slammy Awards. Episode summary Natalya vs Charlotte It’s been seven months since Natalya fell to Charlotte in an instant-classic battle for the NXT Women’s Championship. That’s six months of stewing, six months of preparation and six months of waiting for another crack at NXT’s resident queen bee, and what do you know? Natalya finally got hers when the two Divas reprised their battle on Raw in advance of NXT Takeover: R Evolution this Thursday on WWE Network. The two didn’t get to dig quite as deep as they did in their initial confrontation, though they certainly didn’t waste any time in picking up where they left off. Charlotte threw chops left and right and Natalya responded with her Hart-style submission holds. It came down to a split-second reversal of Charlotte’s Figure-Four Leglock — itself a reversal of Natalya’s Sharpshooter — that gave The Queen of Harts her victory. AJ Lee won Diva of the Year The Divas division stepped up its game in a big way in 2014, so it’s only fitting that the woman to claim Diva of the Year was the woman who started it all: AJ Lee. The former Divas Champion not only gave due respect to the Divas of the future — Sasha Banks, Bayley and Charlotte down in NXT — but before that happens, she promised to reclaim her title from Nikki Bella and continue her reign as “Queen.” AJ Lee vs Summer Rae She’s the Diva of the Year for 2014, and AJ Lee has already staked her claim on a killer 2015 after a decisive victory over Summer Rae just moments after she won her Slammy. Perhaps it was Summer’s disrespect of AJ’s win that drove the former Divas Champion into second gear, but whatever the cause, AJ managed to reverse a strong opening salvo from Summer into the Black Widow in a matter of seconds. While AJ looked to build upon her Slammy win, Dolph Ziggler’s own building is just beginning. Accepting the Match of the Year award on behalf of Team Cena vs. Team Authority, The Showoff thanked the WWE Universe for carrying him back up the mountain, and he dedicated the award to them. Chris Jericho won the Extreme Moment of the Year Slammy Award Indeed, Chris Jericho has been no stranger to the extreme throughout his entire career. The former Undisputed WWE Champion won the Extreme Moment of the Year Slammy Award for his crossbody off a steel cage to Bray Wyatt – presented by Rob Van Dam, no less. But the Lionheart’s thunder was stolen, once again, by Fandango, who took the opportunity to one-up Y2J once again a la WrestleMania 29 by shimmying away with his Slammy. Results * Singles Match: Natalya (w/ Tyson Kidd) defeated Charlotte * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Summer Rae by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Charlotte Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes